Merrygoround
by Holy'Shrimp
Summary: Parfois, un sourire mélancolique venait éclaircir son visage pendant quelques secondes. Il se souvenait. "Je suis désolé, si tu savais …" Désolé de t'avoir abandonné en cette saison, d'avoir cru que tu tiendrais le coup. Mais j'étais fatigué. Hao/Lys


Un accès de créativité m'a poussée à délaisser mes kanjis et à pourir un peu plus la vie de Lyserg, parce que c'est ma façon à moi de lui prouver que je l'aime!

**Source & Disclaimer :** Lys, ainsi que les quatre pauvres paumés cités dans cet OS, sont la propriété de Hiroyuki Takei.  
**Genre :** S'il y avait un genre "feuilleton allemand passant à midi sur la 6", je pense que je le rangerais là-dedans. En attendant, fiez-vous aux balises.  
**Résumé :** Confier son bien-être à quelqu'un est une chose périlleuse, d'autant plus lorsque la personne en question est un ancien ennemi juré et accessoirement mort.  
**Note :** A la base, je ne voulais donner aucun nom, mais Hao n'a pas paru d'accord et a pris possession de mes mains et a tapé son nom. Si vous avez des problèmes avec ça, allez le lui dire !  
**Note 2 :** Les paragraphes alignés à gauche sont issus d'une PoV Hao, plus ou moins, tandis que ceux qui sont centrés représentent nettement une PoV Lyserg.

Bonne lecture! (ou pas. ou presque.)

* * *

Il pouvait observer sa frêle silhouette s'activer dans la lueur franche du soleil matinal. Sur ses lèvres flottait un léger sourire satisfait, un mouvement au niveau de sa gorge indiquait qu'il chantonnait. Tout autour de lui était d'un vert brillant, des feuilles des arbres à l'herbe un peu trop haute qui lui chatouillait les chevilles. Les fleurs qu'il arrosait tachaient ce patchwork de nuances rosées, jaunes ou blanches, apportant un aspect plus délicat à l'ensemble du paysage. Les yeux émeraude du jeune garçon scintillaient alors qu'il caressait distraitement les quelques pétales tendus des œillets d'un air attendri. Un léger bruissement lui fit relever la tête et son sourire se fit plus large, la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux faiblissant pour laisser place à une vague expression de soulagement. Un second adolescent s'accroupit à ses côtés, lui posant diverses questions à propos des différentes variétés de fleurs exposées là. Questions auxquelles l'Anglais répondait avec entrain, hochant la tête ou tendant le doigt vers telle ou telle tige. Ce manège dura quelques minutes avant que le second arrivant ne lui attrape le poignet en silence, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Le sourire qu'avait arboré le jardinier en herbe jusque là s'affaissa alors, et finalement les larmes inondèrent son visage à nouveau. De ses plaintes muettes suintait une douleur profonde et impalpable, qui déchirait le cœur. Celui aux cheveux bruns le prit contre lui, ses yeux s'ancrant dans le vide, la rancune brillant intensément en leur centre. Les sanglots se faufilaient jusque la baie vitrée, s'infiltrant dans tout l'organisme du silencieux témoin qui ne pouvait pourtant esquisser le moindre geste. Sa tristesse était si douce, si pleine d'amour, comment de simples larmes pouvaient-elles exorciser tant de peine ? Sa détresse ne laissait pourtant place à aucune colère, aucun type de ressentiment ne venait salir la pureté de sa désolation. Au bout de quelques temps, il releva le visage et offrit à son ami un sourire d'une beauté telle, qu'il emporta le souffle du spectateur que nul ne pouvait voir.

"Je suis désolé, si tu savais …"

_Désolé de t'avoir abandonné en cette saison, désolé d'avoir cru que tu tiendrais le coup. Mais j'étais fatigué._

Bien que personne ne lui adressât la parole, il ne se sentait pas seul. Il avait vécu pendant suffisamment longtemps pour connaître la véritable solitude, et rien que de voir ces maigres épaules trembler sous les draps, la nuit venue, envahissait suffisamment ce qu'il lui restait de mémoire pour qu'il ne remarque pas le pincement qui lui prenait le cœur chaque fois qu'une question sans réponse lui rappelait sa condition. Mort. N'était-ce pas stupide ? C'était lui-même qui s'était donné la mort quelques mois plus tôt, et pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter ces lieux. Après tant d'années passées à craindre la mort, à s'accrocher à une vie qui ne lui apportait que douleur et confusion, il avait enfin trouvé un havre de paix en la personne du jeune britannique. Après s'y être accroché avec une peur panique de le perdre, il avait appris à accepter le fait que lui aussi avait le droit d'être heureux. Juste le regarder prendre soin d'autrui suffisait à apaiser son âme tourmentée et les nuits blanches passées à épouser des yeux chaque trait de son visage gonflaient son cœur d'un sentiment qu'il n'aurait su s'expliquer. Toutefois, la lassitude qui découla de ce calme salvateur avait finit par avoir raison de lui et son égoïsme l'avait poussé au suicide. Lui, se suicider ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Et pourtant c'est bien ce qu'expliquait la lettre qu'il avait pris soin de rédiger avant de se consumer, partant en fumée rejoindre l'air et les nuages au-dessus.

Depuis, la terre continuait de tourner sur elle-même, déployant tous ses charmes afin que le soleil la darde de ses rayons protecteurs encore et encore, un manège de tendresse où chacun montait tour à tour. Cette petite planète, les gens s'affairaient sans prendre le temps de l'écouter chuchoter tandis que sa rotation se faisait plus faible, plus lente. Des choses incroyables étaient en train de se produire sans que quiconque ne s'en étonne plus, bien trop occupés qu'ils étaient à passer entre les engins aux moteurs vrombissants qui peuplaient la deux-voies. Pendant que ces engins envoyaient des résidus de carbone dans l'atmosphère, tant de malheurs, tant de joies s'abattaient au hasard sur les épaules d'autres personnes. Les pensées et les soucis qui accablaient les esprits n'étaient rien que des volutes de fumée tourbillonnant jusqu'à l'étoile la plus proche, veillant sur les foyers avec un air bienfaisant.

Ainsi, comme chaque particule d'oxygène, le défunt n'avait de cesse de tourbillonner autour de celui qu'il avait abandonné, laissant les regrets le ronger comme les larmes traçaient leur sillon sur les joues rosies par la brise du petit garçon perdu face à un monde trop grand pour lui.  
Parfois, pourtant, un sourire mélancolique venait éclaircir ce visage en deuil pendant quelques secondes. Il se souvenait. Il jouait dans sa tête leur mélodie, modulant son rythme et son volume, se délectant de l'effet réparateur qu'elle appliquait sur ses plaies.

_  
_Si je reste debout parmi les arbres, sans ouvrir les yeux, mon cœur se gonfle et les larmes viennent caresser mes joues. Les souvenirs s'enchaînent, infiniment, et je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre.  
Je ne lui en veux pas.

Les nombreux instants où leurs regards s'étaient accrochés, reflétant les milliers d'étoiles que le ciel dégagé leur offrait, les soirées passées allongés dans l'herbe à parler du futur et de ses nombreuses possibilités; il semblait qu'il n'avait rien laissé au hasard, marquant chaque fraction de son âme au fer rouge comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. La simplicité de ses mots les rendaient plus sincères, plus touchants encore, et à présent regarder les étoiles le plongeait dans un abysse sans fond de douleur et de gratitude mêlées.

Je pense à toi tout le temps, à tout ce que tu as accompli pour me faire tien. Chaque objet à l'intérieur me rappelle toi, chaque élément au-dehors semble m'envoyer ton odeur et j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou. Le sang bat à mes oreilles, dans mon cou, contre ma peau, et bientôt je te supplie de revenir pour pouvoir vivre. Leurs regards compatissants, leur pitié, tout ça me rend dingue et je finis par m'isoler à nouveau. Je voudrais tant pouvoir soulager mon cœur de toute cette douleur, mais ma gorge est serrée, les mots ne peuvent s'échapper et même ma langue refuse de bouger, comme ankylosée. Il n'y a aucun moyen de m'arracher à ma peine.

Il aimait tant l'entendre rire, c'était le plus doux son qu'il lui eut été donné d'entendre. Ses yeux pétillaient d'un éclat vif de malice, ses joues prenaient une délicate teinte rosée rappelant cette petite fée qui l'accompagnait toujours. Il n'avait rien perdu de son charme enfantin.  
Maintenant, cependant, c'était à peine s'il pouvait sourire sincèrement. Et il faisait froid. Le monde des morts n'offrait aucun luxe, et le froid tiède des cendres qui semblaient étouffer l'esprit de l'ancien onmyoji rendait même son éternel repos douloureux. Si seulement il pouvait le supplier de sourire, ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore, avant que même son âme ne s'éparpille au gré du vent…

"Si tu pleures, je pleurerai avec toi"; c'est ce que tu as écrit dans la lettre que tu m'as laissée. Mais alors où es-tu ? Peux-tu me voir ? Pourquoi ne te manifestes-tu pas? Ne sommes-nous pas censés être ceux qui ont le pouvoir de converser même à travers la mort ? Alors pourquoi me laisses-tu seul, à la fin ? Pourquoi ne puis-je sourire sans me dire que c'est un effort inutile ? Et je continue de penser à toi tout le temps, à la façon dont tu m'as fait tien. Est-ce que c'est ridicule de me dire que tu avais tort de faire ce que tu as fait ? Est-ce que c'est stupide de vouloir à tout prix une réponse ? Plus personne ne me rend mes sourires désormais. Personne ne me les a jamais rendus de la façon dont toi tu le faisais. Alors, plus aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres, et je me laisse aller.

_  
_Il y a tout ce sang qui parcourt ton corps et le rend chaud. C'est ce sang qui rendait nos étreintes si passionnées, si douces, si intenses. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu le chérisses et que tu ne le laisses pas s'échapper. Même maintenant, alors que les fleurs aussi t'abandonnent sous la morsure du froid, je veux que tu ne laisses rien filer. L'hiver… Ce serait bien s'il pouvait finir bientôt. Je n'aime pas te savoir seul en cette saison terne et froide alors que mes bras ne sont plus là pour t'envelopper. Bientôt, tu vois, je ne serai plus. Alors, avant que ce moment n'arrive, j'aimerais te voir sourire une fois encore. Peut-être est-ce l'occasion de guetter l'arrivée de ce colis ?

Lorsque Noël arriva, la tristesse prit une toute autre dimension. La solitude, muette, se métamorphosa en claustration et je ne sortais plus de ma chambre. Il leur fallu tous les efforts du monde pour me pousser à leur tenir compagnie alors qu'ils s'échangeaient cadeaux et étreintes, me rappelant sans le vouloir à quel point j'étais vide et pathétique. J'aurais voulu partager plus de choses plus longtemps, dans le fond. Ton frère s'est alors levé, l'air incrédule, un paquet de taille moyenne entre les mains. Ses jointures blanchies étaient témoins de la détresse qui lui avait sauté à la gorge et, curieux, je m'étais levé, un désagréable goût d'appréhension dans la bouche. Le paquet m'était destiné et m'en approchant, je reconnus immédiatement ton écriture. La peur noua mon ventre et c'est tremblant que je défis la ficelle qui entravait la large enveloppe. Le silence s'était fait autour de moi tandis que je retirai cet ultime présent de son sarcophage de papier: il s'agissait d'un pull vert et rouge, les deux couleurs d'une teinte sombre, et je pus reconnaître l'article que j'avais pointé du doigt une année auparavant alors que nous flânions dans les rues. Quand donc avais-tu pris le temps de l'acheter ? Cette question resta en suspens lorsque, laissant glisser maladroitement l'emballage, j'entendis quelque chose s'en échapper. Baissant le regard vers le sol, je tombais sur une lettre de laquelle dépassait une photo de toi et moi, prise après une exténuante bataille de boule de neige. Tu avais détesté ça, passer des heures dans le froid à te mouiller de la tête aux pieds. Ne contrôlant plus mes tremblements, je me penchai pour saisir les deux objets et, posant la photo sur le pull, dépliais la lettre précautionneusement. Je déglutis avant de me mettre à lire.

_Lyserg,_

_Ne te pose pas trop de questions, s'il te plaît, et ne te mets pas en colère. Je connais la situation actuelle pour avoir déjà pris ma décision depuis quelques jours déjà et je ne pense pas en changer. Bien que ce soit un acte égoïste, je n'en reste pas moins conscient de l'impact qu'il aura sur ta vie, aussi ai-je pensé que ce dernier cadeau t'aiderait sûrement ? En tout cas c'est dans cet espoir que je l'ai acheté après bien des recherches infructueuses. Te rappelles-tu du jour où tu l'as vu dans une vitrine? Je suis certain que oui. De même pour la photo; après coup je me suis dit que c'était probablement ta préférée. C'était la première fois que la neige m'amusait autant, malgré ce que j'ai pu en laisser paraître à l'époque._

_Tu sais, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir et même de me détester. Tu l'as déjà fait avant, pas vrai ? Recommence jusqu'à ce que ma disparition ne te fasse plus mal, jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de sourire encore plus largement qu'avant, et oublie. Oublie moi, oublie tout et vis de toutes tes forces, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Et si, malgré tous tes efforts, tu penses encore ne serait-ce qu'un peu à moi, alors c'est avec plaisir que je t'ouvrirai les bras lorsque tu quitteras ce monde à ton tour. Ne sois pas pressé; je suis persuadé que tu as encore des tas de choses à vivre et à découvrir. S'il te plaît reste avec les autres et offre-leur ta présence. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, tu ne veux peut-être pas y penser par peur de te tromper, mais je peux t'assurer que tu fais partie de leur famille tout comme tu étais la mienne._

_Tu n'es pas seul. Bien que je ne sois plus là, tu n'es jamais seul. S'il te plaît, tu dois t'en souvenir.  
Je m'excuse comme je te remercie d'avoir été là._

_Hao_

Jusqu'à ce moment, je pensais que toutes les larmes que j'avais pu verser auparavant avait été suffisantes, mais celles-ci étaient d'un tout autre genre. Alors que j'avais toujours tenté d'évacuer le chagrin à travers elles, je me rendais compte ce soir-là que c'était tout l'amour et la reconnaissance que tu m'inspirais qui coulait le long de ma peau. Bien que tu sois parti, tout ce que tu m'avais offert restait gravé dans ma mémoire et ma poitrine, et je compris soudainement que tu ne m'avais jamais abandonné. J'en fus si soulagé qu'étreignant la lettre, je tombais maladroitement au sol en hoquetant. Ce calme qui était en moi, cette plénitude, c'était toi, et je ne pouvais la renier.

**xoxox**

Il pouvait observer sa frêle silhouette s'activer dans la lueur franche du soleil matinal. Sur ses lèvres flottait un sourire satisfait, le léger bourdonnement qui lui parvenait indiquait qu'il chantonnait. Tout autour de lui était d'un vert brillant, des feuilles des arbres à l'herbe un peu trop haute qui lui chatouillait les chevilles. La terre continuait de tourner, le soleil la dardant de ses rayons pour encourager les fleurs gelées par l'hiver à revenir plus belles et d'une couleur plus vive qu'auparavant. Tant qu'il serait là, cette photo punaisée au coin du cœur, il ne les laisserait pas faner.

* * *

Hm, voilà... J'espère que l'alternance des PoV n'est pas trop brouillon, idem pour la mise en page; seulement c'est un peu galère d'aérer convenablement le texte dans ces conditions.  
Sinon... Bien ? Pas bien ? Si vous n'avez pas aimé, je vous donne le droit de me balancer des bonbons à la figure.


End file.
